Devil May Freeze
by animequeen78
Summary: Dante was forcefully frozen for 10 years. Lady and Trish are dead and Patty grew up. Rated M for future content. DantexPatty pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Slumber

Mundus had returned to get revenge on Dante for defeating him earlier. Trish and Lady had to put Dante into a cryochamber and then deceive Mundus into thinking that he had died. However, Mundus knew better and killed the two women. He could not find Dante. The cambionic demon-hunter was safe. Discouraged, Mundus left and went back to the demon world.

Hundreds of miles away, Morrison was transporting Patty to a distant area of the city. They never saw Dante, Trish, or Lady again...

* * *

10 years later, Patty and another woman, whose name was Esther, went down into the area where Dante was hidden. Patty was sporting a pink dress with a white pinafore and a pair of black patent Mary Jane pumps over a pair of white lace socks. Patty's hair was as it used to be when she was little. Esther wore female skater clothing, with a pink and black striped long-sleeved shirt under a black cap-sleeved t-shirt with a Filler Bunny logo, destructed dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white canvas high-top shoes. Her butt-length hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"This is where Dante was hidden 10 years ago." Patty said. Dante laid there peacefully, with a sad expression on his face, within his icy bed. Esther observed the chamber and called, "Daaaaaaviiiiiiiid!!!" A scrawny young man came down. He had a green hat with two black antennae sticking out of the sides, magenta-lensed goggles, a magenta and pink layered tunic with thin black stripes, black 3-fingered gloves, black leggings and black boots. On his back is a plastic container with five magenta spots. "Hmmm. This Earthen technology is merely child's play. I will thaw him out. But first we need to get him back to the Patty-human's domicile." David said. And there they went.

When they arrived at Patty's house, David worked his magic on the cryochamber, cracking the code to unlock it. After 5 hours, David finally achieved success. The ice melted rapidly. Then the cryochamber opened. Patty took Dante to her room to get him into some warm, dry threads. Then Patty placed an electric blanket on him. Then she went under it to keep Dante warm.

When Dante gained consciousness, he looked at his surroundings. Then he saw a familiar-looking woman next to him. He tapped at her shoulder, "Uh, ma'am? Ma'am?" Patty woke up finding that Dante had awoken. "Dante? You're awake." Patty said. Dante, confused, asked, "Who are you? How did you know my name?" "You mean you don't remember me? It's me, Patty." Patty told him. She informed him, "You've been cryogenically frozen for 10 years." "Where's Trish? And Lady?" Dante asked. Patty replied, sadly, "They both died fighting Mundus. I'm sorry. We couldn't save them." Dante fell silent, his eyes filling with pain. Then he sat up on the bed, crying. Patty held him and patted his back.

"I take it the crying indicates that the cambion is conscious?" David walked in. Patty introduced, "This is David, a brother of my friend, Esther." "Greetings to you, cambion-stink! I am Invader David, follower of defective Irken Invader Zim." David said, imitating Zim's haughty tone. Patty whispers, "He watched a little too much 'Invader Zim' as a child." Dante showed no interest, feeling depressed that the two closest friends had died and he could not protect them. "Dante?" Patty asked. "Hmm... Perhaps this earthly cambion needs a psychological evaluation to determine the cause of his lack of pluckiness." David said.

They went to the living room and Dante sat on the couch. David asked, "All right. So, Dante... How is this affecting you? The thought of the ones you love perishing?" "...It... it... hurts. It hurts so much. I should've protected them... but I didn't... I feel like a weakling..." Dante replies. David says, "Ahhh,... Survivor's guilt, yes? I've heard of cases similar to it. There are those precious to you that still live." "Dante, you weren't the cause of their deaths. They wanted you to live." Patty said. Then Dante gave Patty a tight embrace to hide his tears. He sobbed in her hair and shoulders. Patty stroked his head to console him.

That night, Dante barely slept. He was depressed. Patty popped her head in and left to go to the kitchen. When she came back, she had a parfait glass filled with strawberry sundae. "Dante, I'm sorry about Trish and Lady's deaths. It's not your fault." Patty said, handing the sundae to him. Dante ate the sundae, feeling a bit better. "Thanks, Patty. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you." Dante apologized. They got even closer. "It's all right." They ended up kissing. Although a bit unexpected, it felt pleasant. His hands were gliding on her back. He started purring and leaning towards her. Patty managed to break the kiss, gasping for air. "I-I'm sorry." Patty apologized. Then she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante's Love?

The next morning, Dante was sitting at the table, lost in his thoughts of what happened last night. He stared at Patty for a while. _What happened?..._ Patty felt his stare as she cooked up some breakfast. It was eggs, bacon and toast, with some orange juice. She looked at Dante, who turned his head away so she wouldn't see him blushing. She then served breakfast. "It may not be pizza, but you haven't had a meal in 10 years, so I suggest you eat." Patty said. Dante complied and scarfed down the breakfast and quaffed his orange juice. "Thanks, Patty." He said. Then he hugged her.

_Is he all right?_ Patty thought. She felt herself blush when he held her. Then she reciprocated his hug. She said, "Dante... I don't know what to think of this. But... I..." "I know. I love you too. And thanks for comforting me." Dante said, getting closer to her face. Their lips connected. He pressed her body against his. Then they let go.

Then, Dante left to see if the city had changed. Unfortunately, it changed a lot. He went to where his favorite diner was, only to find out it was torn down. "Oh, no. Oh, no no no no. This can't be happening. What happened to my favorite diner? What happened to this city?" He started to panic, not realizing he was about walk into a busy street. A large truck was barrelling his way. Then it unexpectedly stopped. A woman had her fist in the grill of the truck. She shouted, "Oi, watch where you're going, whelp!" She looked familiar, except her hair had already started to grey. Premature aging from her danger-ridden work had begun to mar her face. She wore the same clothes as she did 10 years ago. Startled, Dante looked up, as he fell over from being frightened, to see Roxanne. "Roxy? Holy- What happened to you?" He finally managed to say. "Just get off the street, you half-witted demi-human!" Roxanne shouted. Dante asked, "Do you even recognize me?" No response. Hurt and afraid, he went back to Patty's domain.

Dante came back to the house. Patty could see that his face had fear. "What is the problem now, Dante-stink?" David asked. Patty responded, "Dante's in shock. The city has completely changed. It's different. Even more, I think someone got hostile with him." Then there was a knock on the door. It was Roxanne. "Hey, I came back to apologize. I just get miffed about people acting so careless. I didn't know he was confused about the changes." "That's all right. I know you didn't mean it." Patty forgave her.


End file.
